ONLY YOU AND ME
by Hatake Liana
Summary: seumur hidupnya dipenuhi oleh luka, rasa sakit, penyesalan, dan kepahitan. tapi hanya diperlukan satu hal sederhana untuk menghapus segala luka dan penyesalannya. satu hal itu adalah CINTA YANG TULUS. Hatake Kakashi love story.
1. Chapter 1

ONLY YOU AND ME

Naruto by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Special fic for Akarima Tsukichi

Warning: canon, oc, abal, gaje, jelek, don't like don't read

Summary: seumur hidupnya dipenuhi oleh luka, rasa sakit, kepahitan, dan penyesalan. Tapi hanya diperlukan satu hal sederhana, untuk menghapus penderitaan dan penyesalannya. Satu hal itu adalah CINTA YANG TULUS. Hatake Kakashi love story.

Chapter 1: FIRST TIME I SEE YOU

Mentari pagi telah tersenyum menyapa dunia, menempati singgasananya yang agung. Menggantikan pekatnya malam yang perlahan memudar, mengganti kegelapan dengan terang yang menyilaukan, yang memberi nafas kehidupan bagi segala mahluk yang memiliki nyawa di muka bumi. Titik-titik embun di atas dedaunan terlihat laksana intan berlian ditimpa secercah cahaya sang surya.

Kicauan riang nan merdu burung-burung, terdengar lirih melantunkan simfoni alam yang indah. Bagai menyambut satu pagi baru yang cerah. Satu rotasi waktu telah selesai dilalui dunia.

Suasana pagi di Konohagakure, tak ubahnya layaknya hari-hari yang lalu. Denyut nafas kehidupan mulai terlihat dari ramainya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, untuk memulai hari barunya, atau hanya sekedar melanjutkan harinya yang lalu.

Beberapa orang terlihat tengah membuka toko dan menyiapkan barang dagangannya, anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari dengan riangnya, dan tak tampak ada satu bebanpun pada wajah-wajah damai nan polos milik mereka. Suasana damai dan bersahabat terlihat jelas, dari para penduduk yang saling tersenyum dan salah satu ciri khas dari Konohagaure.

Kakiku melangkah riang dan ringan, seringan daun kering yang diterbangkan oleh hembus lembut sang angin, menyusuri jalan yang hampir dipadati oleh lalu lalang orang banyak. Bangunan tinggi dan kokoh, berjajar di sepanjang kiri dan kanan jalan. Di depan pandanganku, mataku menangkap beberapa keranjang yang berisi bunga-bunga segar dan cantik, di depan sebuah toko bunga dengan papan nama bertuliskan `TOKO BUNGA YAMANAKA`.

Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, yang ternyata suasana di dalamnya semakin membuatku terkagum akan kecantikan toko milik keluarga Yamanaka ini.

"selamat datang"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar nyaring dan riang menyapaku begitu aku memasuki toko. Dan berani kupastikan bahwa suara itu milik putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, Ino.

"selamat pagi Ino-san, apa kabarmu pagi ini?"

Kulontarkan sebuah senyum saat melihat sosok yang sudah kukenal, Ino terlihat cantik dengan kaus berwarna oranye. Dan rambutnya yang panjang di ikat tinggi-tinggi.

"aahhh…Aylee-neesan! Kabarku baik, hari ini ingin beli bunga apa?"

Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat semua bunga yang ada. Dimana kemudian pandanganku terpaku pada sekeranjang Daffodil putih di sudut ruangan.

"Ino-san aku mau Daffodil yang putih itu sebanyak 12 tangkai"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan membungkusnya dengan cantik"

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi gadis seterampil Ino untuk membuat tangkai-tangkai bunga itu menjadi sebuket rangkaian bunga yang cantik, tentu saja tak lupa dengan pita berwarna lembut yang menghiasinya.

Segera setelah aku membayar bunga yang kubeli. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari toko bunga itu, tentunya diiringi oleh ucapan terima kasih dari Ino yang selalu ramah terhadap pembelinya. Hari ini aku ingin mengunjungi sahabat baikku yang namanya terukir di urutan teratas monument pahlawan Konoha. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah mengunjungi monument pahlawan, tempat dimana terdapat sebuah batu yang diatasnya terukir nama-nama shinobi yang telah gugur demi desa. Tentu saja nama sahabatku ini terukir di urutan paing atas, karena dia adalah salah satu dari Hokage. Dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, atau Sandaime hokage.

Aku bisa mengenalnya karena dulu, sewaktu Sandaime-sama masih hidup dia selalu memberi bantuan pada panti asuhan tempat aku dirawat dan juga dibesarkan. Panti asuhan itu berada dipinggiran Konoha. Sejak aku bayi aku dirawat disana, aku tak tahu siapa wanita yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini, yang mengandungku selama sembilan bulan, dan yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri agar aku bisa bernafas dan hidup saat aku diahirkan. Aku juga tak tahu laki-laki yang harusnya kupanggil ayah. Dari cerita yang disampaikan oleh ibu pengasuhku, aku ditemukan tergeletak di bawah pohon willow oleh seorang petani, itulah sebabnya aku tak memiliki marga, satu kata yang bisa menunjukkan jati diri seseorang, dari pohon keluarga mana kau berasal. Aku hanya terdiri dari satu nama saja Aylee.

Pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar membuat teduh suasana di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui, semak-semak belukar menambah cantik suasana dengan bunganya yang mungil dan beraneka warna. Mengundang kumbang dan kupu-kupu untuk hinggap diatasnya. Gemericik suara sungai yang cukup deras menggelitik telingaku begitu aku sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuanku. Pada awalnya aku mengira tak akan ada orang di tempat ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Sesosok pria dengan warna rambut yang bisa di bilang unik berdiri di depan monument.

Kuamati sosok yang ada di depanku, dia tinggi, dan yang berbeda darinya dari orang kebanyakan adalah rambut peraknya. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah seorang shinobi, seorang jounin. Karena dia memakai rompi jounin Konoha. Kini aku berada tepat di sampingnya, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya, bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dangannya. Jadi tak ada yang dapat kukatakan.

Kakiku berjongkok untuk meletakkan bunga yang sedari tadi ku bawa, semilir lembut dan sejuk dari angin yang berhembus menerpa rambut sepunggungku. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku untuk berdoa sejenak.

`hai…kakek, ini aku. Maaf ya sudah lama aku tak mengunjungimu. Hari ini kubawakan bunga Daffodil untukmu. Kau tahu bahasa bunga Daffodil? Artinya adalah rasa hormat yang tulus, karena aku sangat menghormatimu!`

Kubuka mataku setelah beberapa lama, dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada deretan nama yang terukir pada sebuah batu dihadapanku. Tanganku tergerak untuk menyentuh batu itu, membersihkan debu-debu yang ada diatasnya. Tak peduli walau nanti tangankupun akan kotor dan hitam oleh debu.

"kau datang kesini untuk siapa?"

Sebuah suara barithon yang dalam dan berat tetapi jernih itu, menyentak kesadaranku akan keberadaan orang lain di tempat ini. Segera aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, tetapi yang kudapati darinya adalah seraut wajah yang hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh masker. Mata kirinya ditutupi dengan hitai-ate yang diturunkan hingga matanya, hingga hanya menyisakan mata kanannya yang dapat terlihat oleh mata.

"iya, aku datang kesini untuk temanku, kau sendiri?"

"sama. Aku kemari juga untuk mengunjungi teman terbaikku."

kulihat lagi sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini, baiklah wajahnya memang tak terlihat sama sekali, tapi matanya terlihat sangat redup, bagai kunang-kunang yang hampir kehilangan hidupnya. Sedikitpun tak tampak ada asa dalam binar bola matanya, sebaliknya, hanya kegetiran dan kesedihan yang terpancar sempurna dari mata sayu itu.

"kalau kau datang untuk sahabat terbaikmu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"eehh…nani? Apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku kalau kau datang untuk sahabat terbaikmu harusnya kau datang dengan wajah bahagiamu, bukan dengan wajah sedih dan putus asamu seperti sekarang."

Pria itu menatapku, sepertinya dia sangat terkejut. Tubuhnya yang tadi terlihat santai kini terlihat agak sedikit menegang, bahkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ada didalam saku celananya mendadak keluar.

"gomen…aku masih tak mengerti!"

"maksudku, kalau kau kemari dengan wajah sedih kau bisa membuat sahabatmu itu khawatir dan ikut bersedih, walau mereka sudah tiada, tapi mereka dapat melihat kita dari surga."

Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi kali ini dia terlihat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya, atau lebih tepatnya shock. Matanya hanya menatap nanar padaku. Kami-sama apa aku telah salah bicara? Bodohnya aku apa yang baru saja kukatakan pada pria asing ini? Bukan urusanku bila dia memasang wajah sedih, siapa tahu dia memang sedang bersedih bukan?

"su…sumimasen, aku tak….."

"tak apa, kau tak bersalah"

Dia memotong kata-kataku sebelum aku menyelesaikannya, sekarang matanya menutup tapi aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum.

"tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku bersedih?"

"cukup dengan melihat matamu. Mata adalah jendela hati seseorang, dari mata kau bisa tahu banyak hal."

"ahhh…begitu ya?"

"yah.. begitulah. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu senang dapat berbicara dengan anda."

Normal pov

Hari itu dipagi yang cerah dan sejuk, dibawah birunya langit yang membentang tak terhingga. Seorang jounin elit yang namanya di kenal dan disegani di lima Negara besar shinobi, jounin jenius dengan sebutan copy ninja no Kakashi bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan seorang gadis yatim piatu yang memiliki phobia pada kegelapan, Aylee.

Akankah pertemuan itu merubah takdir dan jalan kehidupan mereka? Akankah pertemuan itu dapat merubah mereka? Kakashi yang selalu merasa hidupnya gelap dengan masa lalu yang penuh luka dan kegetiran. Dan Aylee yang tak memiliki keluarga. dapatkah cinta yang tulus menyembuhkan semua luka hati mereka berdua?

TBC

A/N: hello all aku newbi disini, dan ini fic pertamaku. Maaf ya kalo jelek, untuk itu aku butuh yang namanya review untuk memperbaiki diri. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya?

So RIVIEW PEASE! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

ONLY YOU AND ME

Naruto by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Chapter 2 : His name is Hatake Kakashi

Normal pov

Matahari bersinar begitu terik, membuat atmosfir udara terasa begitu menyengat. Entah mengapa siang ini udara menjadi sangat panas. Tak ada hembusan semilir angin yang biasa menyapa penduduk Konoha. Daun-daun yang biasanya menari diiringi nada sang angin, kini hanya diam membeku, tak bergerak.

Di dalam sebuah toko kue bernama `Kaede-ojisan no mise`, terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah menyapu keringatnya menggunakan sapu tangan kuning bersulamkan bunga dandelion. Terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya gurat-gurat lembut akan suatu kelelahan, rambut hitam kelabu sepunggungnya, terlihat agak sedikit basah oleh keringat. Walau lelah tetapi mata hitam pekatnya, yang menyerupai biji almond tetap bersinar dan penuh kemilau.

"Aylee-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara menyentak gadis dengan dua lesung pipit di pipinya, membuatnya menoleh pada asal suara, dan didapatinya seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan kaus merah dan rok berwarna biru gelap, menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ikana-chan, hanya sedikit merasa kepanasan."

Sebuah senyum yang segar dan manis, tergambar pada wajah Aylee saat sang sahabat terlihat sedikit cemas kala melihatnya. Aylee seorang gadis yang bekerja di sebuah toko kue yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, dia lumayan cantik tapi yang menonjol darinya adalah wajahnya yang sangat manis. Aylee memiliki mata yang berbeda dari penduduk Konoha lainnya, pada umumnya bentuk mata penduduk Konoha itu sipit tapi mata Aylee lebih lebar dan bulat, hidungnya mancung, dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Dan sepasang bibir mungil yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum.

Bukan hanya matanya yang berbeda, tapi warna kulitnya pun berbeda, jika mayoritas penduduk Konoha berkulit putih pucat atau berwarna tan maka kulit Aylee berwarna kuning langsat. Tetapi perbedaan itulah yang terkadang membuatnya semakin menarik.

" Kue dan roti yang kita buat sudah habis, hanya tinggal beberapa cup cake saja, sebaiknya kita segera menutup toko lalu membuat kue dan roti untuk besok."

Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Aylee, senyum yang terlihat sangat cerah dan jenaka. Senyum yang membuat sang sahabat Nohara Ikana bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis dengan tinggi 167 cm itu.

"Ikana-chaaannn…..apa kau akan kencan dengan Kotetsu-san nanti malam?"

" Aaaa….itu…itu…"

"Itu apa Ikana-chan….?"

"Itu bukan kencan, Kotetsu-kun hanya mengajakku makan malam saja!"

Rona merah tipis terlihat jelas di wajah gadis bernama Ikana, dan terihat semakin menjadi saat Aylee terus menggodanya. Di dalam sebuah toko kue yang rapi dan bersih, dengan cat berwarna peach yang menambah manis suasana, terdengar suara tawa yang begitu ceria dari dua orang gadis yang tengah berbahagia.

End of normal pov

Tanganku tengah sibuk mencampur adonan sponge cake dengan coklat pasta, mengaduknya perlahan agar tercampur rata, lalu menuangkannya pada cetakan bundar, dan menaruhnya kedalam oven. Aroma wangi kue menguar dari ruangan yang berada di belakang toko. Ruangan yang juga menjadi dapur dari toko kue tempatku bekerja.

Di pagi hari sampai siangnya, aku dan Ikana-chan bertugas menjaga toko dan menjual kue dan roti, lalu pada siang sampai sore harinya, kami berdua membuat kue dan juga banyak roti untuk dijual keesokan paginya. Aku bahagia dengan pekerjaanku, aku merasa bersyukur atas apa yang kumiliki saat ini. Walau tak memiliki keluarga aku senang akan jalan hidupku saat ini. Banyak…banyak sekali yang nasibnya lebih buruk dariku jadi tak sepantasnya aku mengeluhkan hidupku.

Bagiku hidup merupakan pilihan, hanya ada dua pilihan selama manusia hidup di dunia ini. kau boleh memilih antara mensyukuri hidupmu atau mengutukinya, memilih membenci atau mencintai, memberi atau menerima, dan sejuta pilihan lainnya. Tetapi karena hidupku hanya sekali aku tak ingin, dan tak akan mau untuk menyia-nyiakannya, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk bahagia dan mensyukuri hidupku.

"Ikana-chan blackforrest roll-nya sudah dingin, bisa kau Bantu menghiasnya?"

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah selesai dengan apple pie ini."

Ikana-chan mengangkat satu nampan yang penuh berisikan apple pie, membawanya ke depan untuk diletakan didalam etalase. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan kue dan krim. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengoles potongan blackforrest dengan krim lalu meletakkan sebuah cherry segar berwarna merah, dan untuk sentuhan akhir sepucuk daun mint segar diletakkannya disamping buah cherry.

Sementara itu aku melelehkan 4 sendok mentega, lalu mengambil dua bungkus biskuit ukuran besar. Tanpa membuka bungkusnya kuremas biscuit-biskuit itu sampai hancur dan halus. Setelah biscuit itu lembut, aku menuangkannya pada mangkuk yang cukup besar lalu mencampurnya dengan susu coklat kental manis dan mentega yang baru saja kulelehkan. Lalu kutambahkan beberapa tetes essence rhum.

Selama 3 menit kuaduk adonan tadi, setelah tercampur rata aku membentuknya menjadi bola-bola yang agak besar, lalu menggulingkannya pada coklat meises, meletakannya pada kertas pembungkus, lalu menghiasnya dengan krim dan potongan strawberry segar. Dan…voila….jadilah evil choco ball.

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika aku dan Ikana-chan akan menutup toko, kami telah menata dengan rapi dan cantik kue-kue yang baru saja kami buat. Mentari telah siap untuk pulang ke peraduannya, membiaskan warna jingga pada bumi yang telah bersiap menyambut sang malam.

"Aylee-chan, itukan kue pesanan yang belum diambil?"

Mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jemari Ikana-chan, melihat pada sudut etalase paling kanan. Dimana ada sebuah kue tart besar berwarna hijau muda dengan hiasan bunga teratai diatasnya.

"Iya itu kue pesanan yang belum diambil, ini sudah waktunya kita tutup tapi kenapa belum diambil oleh pemesannya."

"Siapa pemesannya?"

"Entahlah…aku agak lupa namanya. Hakata….hataka….."

"Hatake maksudmu…?"

"Aaahhh…iya itu, benar Hatake!"

Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri begitu teringat nama orang yang memesan kue tart berukuran super besar itu. Terkadang aku ingin Kami-sama memberiku ingatan yang bagus. Karena aku memang sedikit pelupa. Kulihat ekspresi terkejut Ikana-chan.

"Kenapa Ikana-chan?"

"Aylee –chan kau tahu tidak siapa itu Hatake?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu, sementara Ikana-chan menatap tajam padaku, dengan pandangan tak percaya dan sedikit bingung. Sementara itu tirai berwarna jingga bias dari mentari yang akan beranjak pergi, semakin memudar. Kilauan jingga itu semakin menghilang tergantikan oleh gelap malam, dan disambut oleh nyanyian indah hewan-hewan nockturno, yang baru saja memulai rantai kehidupannya.

"Dia itu jounin terhebat di Konoha, namanya terkenal di lima Negara besar shinobi. Apa kau tak pernah mendengar julukannya? COPY NINJA NO KAKASHI !"

"Ooohhh…..dia copy ninja yang terkenal itu? Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar tentang kehebatannya. Tapi aku kan tak mengenal langsung orangnya!"

Di konoha tentu saja nama copy ninja itu sangat dikenal, seorang shinobi jenius dan hebat yang konon sudah meniru lebih dari 1000 jurus lawan. Semua orang tahu tentang namanya, kehebatannya, kejeniusannya, tapi tak semua orang bisa mengenal sosok pribadinya secara langsung.

"ya kau benar, tidak semua orang bisa beruntung mengenalnya. Hahhh….sepertinya kita harus menunggunya sampai pesanan kue itu diambil."

Terpetakan dengan begitu jelas pada wajah Ikan-chan, bahwa dia begitu bingung, resah, dan tak tenang. Aku sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti itu. Malam ini Kotetsu-san ingin mengajaknya makan malam, bagi seorang gadis yang memiliki kekasih seorang shinobi, meluangkan banyak waktu luang bersama adalah hal yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang mustahil. Untuk itulah malam ini sangat istimewa dan berharga bagi Ikana-chan.

"Ikana-chan kau pulang saja dulu. Biar aku yang menunggu Hatake-sama!"

"A..apa…tapi kan…"

"Tak apa, jarang-jarang kan Kotetsu-san punya waktu luang seperti sekarang?"

"Tapi…."

"Ayo cepat pergi….aku yang akan menunggu disini. Jangan khawatir, cepatlah…aku tak apa-apa kok. Justru aku senang bisa menolongmu he…he.."

"Hontouni arigato gozaimas Aylee-chan!"

Sosok Ikana-chan perlahan tapi pasti semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Di dunia ini tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang terlukis indah di wajah seorang sahabat baikmu bukan?.

Sepi. Sunyi. Deretan pertokoan yang selalu ramai di pagi hari, kini telah menjelma menjadi suasana yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Hanya suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar di dalam ruangan toko. 18.45. sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku menunggu. Dan tetap tak ada seorangpun yang datang.

"Permisi aku ingin mengambil pesanan kue atas nama Hatake."

"Selamat malam…Hatake-sa…..kkyyyaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Aku berteriak nyaring begitu melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. bukan sosok manusia seperti yang kuperkirakan, tetapi….sesosok anjing mungil berwarna coklat tua dengan hitai-ate Konoha dan memakai rompi berwarna biru tua. Terlebih lagi dia bisa bicara!

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau melihat ninken ya, nona? Tenanglah aku ini baik kok!"

"Ma..maaf…aku hanya kaget saja."

Kutarik nafasku panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Baiklah dia ninken, tak ada yang perlu aku takutkan.

"Mana pesanannya?"

Sejenak kulihat mahluk mungil di depanku, tak mungkin dia bisa membawa kue tart yang besarnya mungkin tiga kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Kami-sama orang seperti apa yang menyuruh seekor anjing kecil untuk mengambil pesanannya?

"Hhhaaahhh….sepertinya kau tak bisa membawanya. Baiklah…akan sekalian aku antar ke tempat tuanmu."

Jalan utama di Konoha nampak ramai dan padat. lampu-lampu telah menyala menerangi jalanan yang telah dilalui banyak orang. Kedai-kedai makan nampak dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, sebagian besar adalah shinobi yang baru pulang dari misi, dan untuk melepas lelah dan lapar mereka menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di kedai favorit mereka.

"Hey nona,…maaf ya telah merepotkanmu?"

"Tak apa, o..ya namaku Aylee, siapa namamu?"

"Pakkun. Nah…kita sudah hampir sampai, hanya tinggal belok kiri dari jalan ini."

"itukan apartement khusus untuk jounin ?"

"benar, ayo cepat ikuti aku."

Tak lama setelah itu, aku telah berada didalam apartement yang sangat mewah. Sebuah apartement bercat putih gading, dengan beberapa tanaman palem hias ditiap sudut ruangannya. Terlebih lagi tempat ini sangat bersih, tenang dan nyaman. Agak sedikit berbeda dengan apartement yang kutinggali sekarang. Sepertinya Godaime hokage-sama benar-benar memperhatikan fasilitas untuk para elite ninjanya. kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nama `Hatake` di lantai tiga, lantai teratas karena bangunan ini hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai.

"Haii…Kakashi cepat buka pintunya!"

"sebentar Pakkun…."

Tak lama pintu itupun terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut peraknya, keluar dari pintu. Dia memakai kaos lengan panjang, dan celana panjang dengan warna senada yaitu biru tua. Mataku agak melebar begitu melihat pria yang ada didepanku. Dia yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui di monument pahlawan. Jadi namanya Hatake kakashi.

"Kakashi kau kan tak suka makanan manis, kenapa memesan kue tart sebesar itu?"

"Itu untuk acara di rumah Gai nanti malam."

Dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, pria itu menjawab ninkennya. Wajahnya tetap saja tertutup oleh masker, sama seperti kemarin dulu. Hanya saja kali ini dia tak memakai hitai-ate dan rompi jouninnya. Sementara mata sebelah kirinya tertutup.

"Maaf….ini pesanan anda"

"Eeehh…nani? Ah kau kan yang waktu itu, kenapa…."

"saya mengantarkan pesanan anda Hatake-sama, karena saya rasa Pakkun tak akan bisa membawanya. Nah…ini kue yang anda pesan."

Kusodorkan kotak besar yang sedari tadi kubawa, lalu memberikannya pada sosok tinggi di depanku. Setelah itupun pria yang baru kuketahui bernama Kakashi, seorang ninja hebat yang di hormati dan disegani di seluruh dunia ninja membawa masuk kue pesanannya. Kami-sama aku tak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa laki-laki yang kutemui dulu adalah seorang legenda hidup shinobi. Padahal dia terlihat lemah dan biasa saja. Apalagi waktu itu dia terlihat sangat bersedih, sakit dan terluka.

"Maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu!"

Sebuah suara yang berat dan bening, sebening tetes pertama titik air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi, menghentikan segala tanya yang tengah berkecambuk di dalam sel-sel otakku. Sejenak kemudian aku mendongak untuk menatap asal suara yang entah mengapa dan kenapa, yang tiba-tiba saja dapat membuat sebuah riak lembut dalam danau hatiku.

"Tidak apa-apa Hatake-sama, saya senang bisa membantu. Kalau begitu…saya pamit dulu. Permisi…!"

"Tunggu…! Aku akan mengantarmu, lagipula aku sudah merepotkanmu. He..he.."

"Ti…tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tak apa kok, lagipula aku juga sedang ingin keluar rumah, ayo…."

Aku menatapnya, dia melangkah perlahan. Aku masih menatap punggung lebarnya, tak dapat berkata apapun. kenapa dia begitu berbeda dari saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kini matanya tidak lagi terlihat sedih, dan terlebih lagi senyumnya barusan terlihat begitu tulus. Tangan kananku menekan dada kiriku, entah kenapa detak jantungku menari lebih cepat. Kenapa….apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa desir darah di dalam tubuhku mengalir begitu cepat? Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa diam saja, ayo jalan!"

"go..gomennasai Hatake-sama."

"-Sama? Panggil aku Kakashi, hei..kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, siapa namamu?"

"Aylee."

"Hheemm…nama yang cantik."

TBC

Ahirnya bisa selesai juga chapter 2. aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang telah mau dan berkenan memberi review. Baik yang login atau tidak. Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali! Untuk yang login aku sudah kirimkan surat terima kasihku. Nah untuk semuanya RIVIEW PLEASE! ^^V


	3. Chapter 3

ONLY YOU AND ME

Naruto by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Chapter 3 : Growing to the love

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan bagiku, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu yang berarti hari untukku libur dari segala pekerjaanku. Lebih daripada itu semua Kotetsu-san mengundangku untuk datang di pesta ulang tahunnya yang diadakan di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Pantas saja Ikana-chan kemarin pulang malam, dia pasti telah membuatkan tart ulang tahun special untuk Kotetsu-san.

`Nama yang cantik…..aku senang bisa mengenalmu….entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman mengobrol denganmu….`

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa bisa kucegah aku kembali teringat padanya, pada setiap kata-katanya kemarin dulu. Sudah tiga hari berselang, dan selama itu pula aku tak dapat melepasnya dari pikiranku. Hatake kakashi. Entah kenapa kau begitu mengakar dalam diriku.

Kulihat pantulan bayang diriku di cermin, tak ada yang salah dengan diriku, aku kembali teringat cerita Kotetsu-san kemarin. Cerita yang membuat perasaanku pada seorang Copy ninja menjadi semakin tak kumengerti.

`Kakashi itu memang shinobi hebat, jenius dan terkenal. Tapi dibalik semua itu masa lalunya sangat menyedihkan. Saat dia berusia 8 tahun, otousan-nya membunuh dirinya sendiri, lalu dia kehilangan Obito rekan setimnya yang memberikan sharingan padanya, tak lama setelah itu dia juga harus kehilangan Rin temannya yang tersisa dan juga sensei-nya. Bisa dibiang semua yang dia cintai sudah tiada`

Aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kurasakan begitu aku mendengar cerita tentangnya, hatiku terasa begitu nyeri dan terluka mendengarnya. Saat itu juga rasanya aku ingin menemuinya, mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa aku begitu tak rela jika dia terluka atau bersedih. Hatake kakashi jatuh cintakah aku padamu?

Aku juga merasa sangat ingin melindungi Kakashi, melindungi dengan segala apa yang kumiliki. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum, membuatnya bahagia hingga dia tak perlu lagi merasa kesepian dan melupakan masa lalunya yang begitu pahit. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan memenuhi kehidupannya dengan tawa dan cinta.

"Aylee-chan buka pintunya, apa kau baik-baik saja!"

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras diiringi teriakan dari Ikana-chan. Aahhh…karena terlalu memikirkan Kakashi aku jadi tak mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartementku. Dengan setengah berlari aku keluar dari kamar, untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Gomennasai….Ikana-chan…"

"Kau sedang apa Aylee-chan, ayo berangkat kita hampir terlambat."

"Iya…ayo kita berangkat. Tadi…tadi… aku sedang ada di kamar mandi."

Maaf Ikana-chan aku harus berbohong padamu, aku tak mungkin bilang padamu kalau aku tengah memikirkan seorang pria, yang baru kutemui dan kukenal tetapi dia sudah sanggup membuat jantungku serasa akan meledak saat mengingatnya. Bahan saat inipun aku tak bisa menepis bayang sosok dirinya dari ingatanku. Selama 22 tahun aku hidup tak pernah sekalipun aku memiliki dan merasakan suatu simpati dan empati yang begitu kuat pada seseorang. Tetapi entah kenapa pada seorang yang bernama Hatake kakashi semua rasa dalam batinku bisa bergejolak seperti ini. awalnya aku mengira hanya sebuah rasa kasihan setelah mendengar cerita tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi tak butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang lebih khusus dan rumit, yaitu cinta.

"Ikana-chan bisa kita ke toko bunga dulu? Aku ingin memberi hadiah pada Kotetsu-san."

"Baikah, tapi sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot begitu, hey….mau beli bunga dimana kalau harus ke toko bunga Yamanaka aku rasa terlalu jauh!"

"kalau tak salah di ujung jalan ini ada sebuah toko bunga, kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas Ikana-chan?"

Kami berdua berjalan dengan lebih cepat, sesampainya di ujung jalan aku melihat toko bunga kecil. Baru kali ini aku membeli bunga disini, karena aku selalu membeli bunga di toko Yamanaka. Toko ini jauh lebih kecil dari toko milik keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang cantik dari berbagai jenis dan warna.

"Obaa-san aku ingin membeli bunga iris kuning, nngggg…..beri aku 20 tangkai."

"Baiklah nona, tunggu sebentar ya? Ahhh…. bunganya ingin dibungkus dengan pita warna apa ?"

"warna merah saja."

"Aylee-chan kenapa bunga iris heehh….?"

"Ikana-chan apa kau tahu arti bahasa bunga iris? Artinya harapan untuk kesehatan, kebijaksanaan, dan keberhasilan."

Normal pov

Kakashi tengah duduk diantara rekan sesama shinobi, dalam sebuah ruangan khusus di sebuah restoran yang cukup nyaman. Sebuah meja panjang yang belum terisi apa-apa membentang di tengah ruangan, sebuah pohon willow kecil berada di sudut kanan ruangan. Dan kursi-kursi yang hampir penuh dengan para jounin dan chunin. Bagi seorang Kakashi berada ditengah keramaian bukanlah suatu hal yang begitu disukainya. Kalau bukan untuk menghormati rekannya yang tengah berulang-tahun saat ini, dia pasti memilih untuk berada didaam kamarnya, dan tentu saja membaca buku yang sangat disukainya, Icha-icha paradise.

Ditengah keributan yang dihasilkan oleh Gai dan juga Aoba, yang sedang adu kekuatan dengan panco, dibalik sosoknya yang kalem dan tenang. Sebenarnya Kakashi tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak….. bukan sesuatu tapi lebih tepatnya seseorang. Yang entah mengapa dan yang Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu sebabnya, membuatnya sangat tertarik. Apalagi setelah pertemuannya di monument pahlawan, saat gadis itu berkata padanya untuk tidak berwajah sedih saat mengunjungi Obito, karena itu akan membuatnya ikut bersedih. Karena biarpun mereka telah tiada tapi mereka dapat melihat kita dari surga. Jujur, sebenarnya Kakashi sangat shock sewaktu mendengar perkataan gadis itu, tapi akhirnya dia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis dengan aroma vanilla itu benar adanya.

Kakashi sangat ingin mengenal sosok itu dengan lebih dekat lagi, dan dia beruntung, karena disaat dia tengah sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis berlesung pipit dengan aroma vanilla yang lembut itu, sang gadis justru muncul dihadapannya. Mengantarkan sebuah kue pesanannya, dalam hati Kakashi bersyukur karena telah meminta pakkun mengambil pesanannya, kalau saat itu dia meminta bull yang pergi pasti akan berbeda ceritanya.

Sang copy ninja, benar-benar tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. sebagai seorang jounin elit dan juga mantan kapten Anbu dia memang memiliki intuisi yang kuat dan sangat tajam. Tetapi entah kenapa semua ketajaman perasaannya dan intuisinya sekarang ini sama sekali tak berguna. Menjadi seorang shinobi yang selalu sibuk dengan misi-misi kelas s, yang selalu dibayangi oleh kematian, membuat sang legenda sharingan bingung dengan perasaan yang baru pernah dirasakannya sekarang. Dia merasa sangat…sangat…..ingin mengenal sosok Aylee lebih jauh lagi, ingin selalu berada didekatnya, bahkan ingin selalu melindunginya. Kakashi tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa begitu nyaman dan tenang jika berada di dekat Aylee, padahal baru dua kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Gomenasai….aku terlambat Kotetsu-kun."

Dua orang gadis muncul dari balik pintu, seorang chunin dengan perban yang menutupi hidungnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Senyum lebar tergambar jelas di wajahnya, begitu melihat sosok gadis yang dicintainya sudah datang.

"Otanjoubi omedetto Kotetsu-san, ini hadiah dariku. Maaf aku tak bisa memberi apa-apa. Semoga kau panjang umur dan sukses selalu."

"Aaahhh….arigatou gozaimaz Aylee-san tak perlu repot eh? Dengan kedatanganmu saja aku sudah sangat senang."

"Kotetsu-koi kau tahu arti bahasa bunga yang diberikan Aylee-san padamu? Arti dari bunga iris adalah harapan untuk kebijaksanaan, keberhasilan, dan kesehatan."

"Ha..ha..ha..arigatou Aylee-san."

Kakashi yang berada di dalam kebosanan, mendadak terkejut ketika hidungnya yang tajam mencium aroma yang telah begitu dikenalnya, aroma tubuh dari seorang gadis yang mampu membuyarkan otaknya yang jenius. Walau boleh dibilang dia baru dua kali bertemu dengan gadis dengan aroma vanilla. Matanya melebar tak percaya saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di pintu.

"Aylee-san ayo kukenalkan pada teman-temanku, mungkin banyak dari mereka yang belum kau kenal."

Aylee mengekor dibelakang Kotetsu dan Ikana, untuk lebih masuk kedalam ruangan khusus yang sengaja disewa Kotetsu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-25.

"Baiklah….Aylee-san, ini Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, dan Hana."

"Konichiwa…namaku Aylee mohon bantuannya!"

"Dan ini Yamato, Asuma pacar Kurenai, Gai, Aoba, Iwashi, Raidou, Izumo tak perlu kukenalkanpun kau sudah tahu, dan yang terakhir…yang duduk paling pojok…Kakashi."

Aylee begitu terkejut begitu mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Kotetsu. Dan pada detik yang sama jantungnya kembali menari dengan irama yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Serasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia bayangkan dan pikirkan kini berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Yooo…kita bertemu lagi Aylee-san, apa kabar?"

Dengan sapaan khasnya,dan tangan yang terangkat Kakashi menyapa Aylee dengan tenang. Tak ada seorangpun dalam ruangan itu yang tahu bahwa saat ini Kakashi-pun tengah merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, sama seperti gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aaahhh…Kakashi-san…"

"Hei…hei…kalian berdua saling kenal rupanya. Hei…rival sejatiku kenapa tak pernah cerita kalau kau kenal dengan gadis semanis ini."

"Eeehh…kau mengatakan sesuatu Gai?"

"Sudah-sudah…kita mulai saja acaranya, Aylee-san silakan duduk."

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir, karena satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa ada di sebelah Kakashi. Aylee bersumpah bahwa saat ini bunyi detak jantungnya lebih keras dari suara kertas peledak. Kurenai tersenyum lembut dan ramah begitu Aylee duduk tepat di hadapannya. Membuat Aylee yang sedikit kurang percaya diri jadi merasa lebih nyaman karena wanita di depannya ternyata sangat ramah.

"Hai…aku Kurenai, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku…aku Aylee senang bertemu dengan anda Kurenai-san."

"Jangan canggung begitu, santai saja."

End of normal pov

Aku dapat mencium aroma mint dan lemon yang menguar dari tubuh pria yang duduk di sebelahku. Aromanya memenuhi rongga hidungku, membuatku ingin mendekat padanya, sangat dekat hingga aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Kami-sama saat ini hanya satu permohonan yang kuajukan kepada-MU, tolong tenangkan diriku dan jantungku.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, benar-benar kebetulan ya?"

Sebuah suara barithon yang dalam dan halus, tertangkap oleh telingaku. Kami-sama kenapa hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja dapat membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar seperti ini. seluruh sendi-sendi dalam tubuhku serasa meleleh. Seperti lilin yang melumer karena rentang nyala api.

"Ya…benar-benar kebetulan."

"kebetulan yang menyenangkan eehh?"

Wajahku terasa sangat panas mendengar kata-kata Kakashi barusan. Rasanya seluruh darahku mengalir deras memuju wajahku. Aku harap wajahku tak menjadi seperti apel merah saat ini. bahkan aku tak berani untuk menatap Kakashi.

Detik dan menit berlalu dengan begitu cepat, hingga tak terasa seluruh makanan lezat yang terhidang sudah habis, kue tart special buatan Ikana-chan juga sudah tak ada sisanya lagi. Seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisikan sake, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Anko-san seorang kunoichi yang kuat terlihat sangat antusias dan senang ketika sake telah terhidang. Bahkan dia yang pertama meminumnya.

"Nona Aylee….ini kuberikan segelas sake untukmu!"

"Gomen…Gai-san aku tak pernah minum sake."

"Ayolah….masa muda tak akan berarti tanpa sake, ini…ayo…cobalah!"

Seorang jounin dengan alis yang tebal, dan memakai pakaian serba hijau menyodorkan segelas sake padaku. Dia mendekatiku, sangat dekat hingga aku harus menahannya dengan kedua tanganku. Aahhh…apa dia sedang mabuk?

"HENTIKAN GAI, JANGAN GANGGU DIA LAGI."

Terdengar suara Kakashi yang membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu menjadi terdiam. Suara barithon yang biasanya terdengar santai dan malas itu kini terdengar begitu menekan, begitu serius, juga mengancam. Kakashi hampir selalu tak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Gai, tapi entah mengapa saat ini dia merasa begitu terganggu, saat Gai mendekati dan sedikit memaksa gadis itu untuk meminum sake. Bahkan Kurenai yang duduk tepat di depannya tak dapat berkata apapun karena terlalu terkejut. Gai meneguk ludah, sedikit merasa ngeri.

"A…aku hanya bercanda Kakashi…bercanda…"

Gai perlahan menjauh, dia bisa merasakan adanya ancaman serius dari Kakashi, bahkan cakra Kakashi terasa begitu menekannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Aylee?"

"ahh…aku tak apa-apa, arigatou."

"Pulang nanti boleh aku mengantarmu?"

Begitu kuatnya keinginan Kakashi untuk melindungi gadis mungil di hadapannya, hingga dia merasa harus mengantarkannya pulang. Dia tak ingin jika nanti Gai ataupun jounin lain mengganggunya seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar merasa tak suka.

"Bo..boleh saja…"

TBC

Waaooo…ini chapter paling gaje, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena chapter ini sangat gaje dan jelek. Untuk yang review aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Baik yang login atau tidak. Untuk yang login sudah kukirimkan ucapan terima kasihku ke pm masing-nasing. Dan untuk yang tidak login aku juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak tanpa adanya dukungan kalian aku pasti tak dapat meneruskan ficku ^^…by all RIVIEW YANG BANYAK PPLLEEAASSEE! ^^V


	4. Chapter 4

ONLY YOU AND ME

Naruto by MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Chapter 4 : Because you my special one

"Kami sudah siap kapan saja, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Kabuto. Kali ini kau harus berhasil, kalau tidak kau yang akan aku bunuh."

"Kali ini pasti berhasil, saya sudah siapkan para nukenin, yang juga punya dendam pada desa Konoha."

"Konoha harus membayar untuk kedua tanganku ini."

Seorang pria muda berkaca mata merasakan sebuah chakra penuh dendam, yang terasa sangat menusuk dan mengerikan menguar dari dalam tubuh orang yang selama ini dilayaninya. Jika dia tak ingin mati ditangan tuannya itu, maka rencana penyerangan terhadap Konoha harus berhasil. Karena kali ini kepalanya yang jadi taruhannya.

Kami-sama…entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, aku kembali teringat padanya. Hatake kakashi. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membendung perasaanku ini. rasa ini mengalir begitu saja menjadi cinta, mengalir seperti air sungai yang mengalir begitu saja ke laut.

Hatake kakashi aku ingin menyentuh cintamu, ingin miliki hatimu, ingin selalu memelukmu dan seiring waktu yang terus berputar aku akan selalu tenggelam dalam mimpiku. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh jiwaku, tiap tetes darah yang mengalir dalam ragaku menyimpan rasa cintaku hatiku terluka sayangku padamu akan tetap bertahan.

Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, saat pertama kali aku merasakan getar-getar aneh dalam sanubariku, sejak saat itu pula selalu kucoba untuk mengerti dan memahami segala rasa yang ada di hatiku. Kadang jiwaku meragu, tetapi sering juga hatiku yakin bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta sekarang aku tengah merindukanmu, lalu aku merasa aku menginginkamu melebihi apapun. Terkadang aku tak dapat membendung segala emosiku, begitu kuatnya dirimu berdiri di hatiku, telah mengakar dan tumbuh di jiwaku. Hingga tak sedetikpun tak bisa kutepiskan bayang dirimu dariku.

"….channnn….."

"…lee-cchhaaannn….."

"AYLEE-CCHHAANNNN…"

"Aaaahhhhhhh…."

Aku menjerit terkejut saat suara yang begitu kukenal memanggilku dengan keras, tepat ditelingaku. Segera kepalaku menoleh ke samping kiri tubuhku, hanya untuk melihat Ikana-chan yang menatap tajam padaku.

"Ada…ada apa Ikana –chan? Kenapa kau berteriak ditelingaku ehh?"

"Aku tak kan berteriak kalau kau segera menjawabku, sudah tujuh kali aku memanggilmu dan kau masih asyk dengan lamunanmu Aylee-chan."

Aku melamun lagi, dan ini entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku baru percaya apa yang ditulis dalam buku yang pernah kubaca, bahwa cinta dapat mengubah seseorang, bahwa cinta dapat membuatmu jadi tak waras. Dan bahkan kini aku percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak percaya jika aku sendiri tengah mengalaminya sekarang. Dan yang lebih membuatku heran aku jatuh cinta pada pria yang bahkan aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana wajahnya, seperti apa dia.

"Katakan padaku Aylee-chan, siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"E..ehh…apa madsudmu Ikana-chan?"

"Madsudku siapa pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

Senyum mengembang sempurna pada wajah putih milik Ikana-chan, dan semakin membuatku tak berkutik. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau saat ini aku tengah memikirkan, bahkan jatuh hati pada seseorang.

"Tidak….aku…hanya….."

DDDUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRR…

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku, terdengar suara ledakan yang teramat nyaring disertai dengan getaran yang cukup hebat. Kaca-kaca pecah dan berhamburan, berterbangan, seperti daun kering yang diterbangkan oleh angin.

"Kkkyyyaaaaa…"

"Ikana-chan…"

Tak lama suara jeritan dan derap langkah kaki yang berlarian terdengar gaduh. Teriakan terdengar disana-sini. Bercampur suara tangis anak-anak yang ketakutan. Suasana ini sama seperti waktu penyerangan Orochimaru dulu.

"Aylee-chan…ayo segera keluar dari sini!"

Ikana-chan menarikku untuk segera keluar dari toko. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah orang-orang yang berlarian dengan penuh kepanikan, kepulan asap tebal, suara-suara ledakan yang bercampur dengan jeritan, dan juga banyak sekali kalajengking yang berwarna semerah darah.

"Ikana-chan…sepertinya desa sedang diserang. Kita harus ke tempat evakuasi sekarang juga, secepatnya!"

Ikana-chan mengangguk mengerti, seluruh warga Konoha tahu jika sewaktu-waktu desa diserang, penduduk sipil harus segera ke tempat evakuasi. Yang letaknya ada di dekat bukit tempat wajah para Hokage-sama dipahat.

Beberapa orang shinobi terlihat melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Aahhh….Kakashi….bagaimana dengan Kakashi apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terlibat dalam pertarungan? Kami-sama tolong lindungi dia untukku. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Jangan sampai dia terluka.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh….."

"Aylee-chaaaannnn…."

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja pangkal leherku terasa panas dan sakit. Tanganku meraba leherku dan kurasakan ada sesuatu menempel disana. Refleks segera kutepis benda yang menempel itu, ternyata salah satu kalajengking yang berwarna darah itu terlempar dari leherku.

"Aylee-chan kau tak apa?"

Seluruh tubuhku terasa kesemutan dan nyeri, bahkan sulit untuk digerakkan. Seluruh persendianku terasa membeku. Tepat ditempat hewan berwarna merah itu menyengatku terasa sangat panas dan sakit.

"I…ikana…chan …la..lari…."

Mataku menatap tajam pada dua sosok yang sedang mendekat kearah kami, dua sosok tinggi besar yang sangat menakutkan, dengan banyak luka gores diwajahnya. Kulihat hitai-ate yang mereka kenakan. Bukan…..itu bukan hitai-ate Konoha. Itu hitai-ate lambang desa Kumogakure dan Sunagakure, terlebih lagi ada goresan melintang pada hitai-ate itu. Mereka nukenin…ninja buron…penjahat yang lari dari desanya.

"Ika…na….la…riiii….."

"Ti..tidak mungkin…aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu!"

"La..la..riii….a..aku…mo..hon…"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki aku meminta pada sahabat baikku untuk segera menyelamatkan dirinya. Apalagi saat dua orang nukenin itu semakin mendekat dan menyeringai seram menatap kami. Ikana-chan terduduk disampingku yang sedari tadi terbaring di tanah, aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Aku yakin kalajengking itu beracun. Ikana-chan menangis ketakutan sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Hei…hei…Kuromaru, sepertinya gadis itu tersengat kalajengking beracun milik Tsukushi, kita bawa saja dia. Bukankah Kabuto-sama meminta kita untuk membawakan beberapa orang untuk bahan percobaannya?"

"Kau benar kita tak perlu repot-repot mencari. Tugas kita hanya membawakan pesanan Kabuto-sama."

Dua orang itu semakin mendekat. Salah satu dari mereka membopongku dibahunya, dan salah seorang lagi melempar tubuh Ikana-chan. Aku ingin menjerit dan memukul orang yang berani-beraninya berbuat kasar pada sahabatku, tapi apa dayaku? Aku tak dapat bergerak, jangankan bergerak untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun aku tak bisa. Seketika ketakutan menyelimutiku, air mata menetes dari kedua mataku.

Tubuhku semakin gemetar ketakutan saat mereka melompat pergi, kudengar Ikana-chan menjerit, kecemasan, ketakutan, dan putus asa tercermin jelas pada wajah Ikana-chan. Aku tak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. rasa takut yang teramat sangat menelusuk di tiap bagian tubuhku. Tak pernah kurasakan ketakutan dan keputus-asaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa aku akan mati?

Seorang gadis berlari tak tentu arah didalam kekacauan yang melanda desa Konoha. Desa yang selalu tenang itu, kini tengah dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa. Orochimaru, orang licik yang ingin balas dendam dengan memanfaatkan dendam orang lain. Dia memerintahkan para nukenin untuk menyerang Konoha, tetapi saat ini dia hanya diam dan bersembunyi di markasnya. Lempar batu sembunyi tangan.

Ikana berlari tak tentu arah, takut? Tentu. Tapi saat ini justru rasa khawatir dan cemas yang begitu menguasainya. Sahabat baiknya telah dibawa lari oleh orang yang menyerang desa. Saat ini dia hanya ingin mencari bantuan untuk menolong sang sahabat. Tak dipedulikannya shuriken yang beterbangan, atau api yang berkobar dikanan dan kiri jalan yang dilaluinya. Beruntung dia melihat tiga sosok yang telah begitu dikenalnya.

"Kotetsu-kunnnn….."

"Ahh..Ikana-chan kenapa kau ada disini, cepat pergi ke tempat tim evakuasi!"

Kotetsu menatap khawatir pada kekasihnya. Dia terlihat lusuh, rambut pendek sebahunya terlihat acak-acakan, bajunya penuh dengan debu.

"Me..me..mereka…mereka membawa Aylee-chan pergi…"

"Apa katamu?"

Seorang pria berambut perak, menatap tajam pada gadis dihadapannya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasih Kotetsu. Aylee…seketika itu juga rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat mendera dirinya.

"Kemana mereka membawanya pergi Ikana-san?"

"Aku tak tahu…ada dua orang yang membawanya, dan juga Aylee tersengat kalajengking berwarna merah itu!"

Sebagai seorang elit shinobi, yang juga mantan Anbu-taichou Kakashi selalu tenang dan dapat berpikir jernih dalam segala situasi dan kondisi. Tapi saat ini semua itu tak berlaku baginya. Aylee dibawa lari oleh nukenin dan lagi dia terluka, tangan sang legenda sharingan itu mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras menunjukkan seberapa besar kemarahannya. Pada titik ini Kakashi benar-benar tak akan mengampuni kedua orang itu.

"Oeyy…Kakashi….kau mau kemana?"

Kakashi tak mempedulikan teriakan dari Genma dan Kotetsu. Saat ini yang jadi prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan gadis yang telah sanggup mencuri hatinya. Yang bisa membuat jantungnya berirama tak karuan.

`aku pasti akan datang menyelamatkanmu Aylee, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi. Kumohon bertahanlah dan tunggulah aku.`

Dengan kecepatannya sebagai jounin terkuat di Konoha, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mencapai gerbang desa. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sang copy ninja tak mematuhi kode etik desa yang selama ini dibelanya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dia tak membela desanya saat ini, tetapi lebih memilih untuk pergi menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang dirasakannya sangat special dalam hidupnya.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Sekelebat asap tebal muncul bersamaan dengan munculnya sekelompok ninken milik Kakashi. Saat ini dia membutuhkan bantuan dari ninkennya untuk mencari jejak keberadaan Aylee.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Pakkun aku butuh bantuan kalian. Cari dan temukan jejak Aylee secepatnya!"

"Aylee…? Gadis yang bekerja di toko kue itu?"

"Benar, dua orang nukenin membawanya.'

"oe..oe…aku tak tahu bagaimana bau Aylee itu."

"Tenang saja Bisuke, cari saja bau gadis dengan aroma vanilla."

Kakashi dengan tak sabar menunggu tanda dari ninkennya. Entah kemana perginya kesabaran dan juga ketenangannya. Bagi seorang Kakashi yang selalu menerima misi tingkat S, dimana maut selalu mengintainya tak pernah sedikitpun dia memiliki ketakutan akan hal itu, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar takut. Takut sekali saat gadis manis yang diam-diam dicintainya diculik dan terluka.

"AAAUUUUU…."

Terdengar auman panjang dari arah timur, sepertinya Uhei telah menemukan jejak gesit Kakashi berlari ke arah asal suara itu.

TBC

YOOO….akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf kalau penggambaran kekacauannya jelek, aku benar2 gak bisa buat adegan itu maaf. Buat para reader makasih ya buat dukungannya. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. So RIVIEW YANG BANYAK YA!


	5. Chapter 5

ONLY YOU AND ME

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 5 : AISHITERU

Kakashi segera bergerak cepat menuju asal suara Uhei. Tak lupa untuk memberi tanda pada Pakkun dan yang lainnya untuk segera menyusulnya. Kali ini dia tak ingin terlambat lagi. Dulu ia terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Obito dan Rin, tapi kali ini dia bersumpah hal itu tak akan lagi terjadi.

Sang copy ninja berlari dengan cepat, melompati pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang yang tumbuh subur. Sementara itu kedelapan ninkennya mengikuti dari belakang, hanya Pakkun yang berada didepan. Menunjukkan jalan bagi sang tuan. Pakkun sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa tuannya yang selalu tenang, kalem, dan dapat mengendalikan diri dalam segala situasi dan kondisi bisa menjadi sangat tegang dan cemas seperti sekarang ini.

"Ga..gawat…"

"Ada apa pakkun?"

Rasa cemas dan khawatir Kakashi semakin menjadi. Rasanya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera memberi pelajaran pada dua nukenin yang dengan berani membawa gadisnya. Terlebih lagi berani menyentuh dan menyakitinya.

"Nampaknya mereka tahu kita mengejar mereka, tiba-tiba saja bau mereka menjauh dengan sangat cepat. Kurasa mereka menggunakan shunsin no jutsu."

Belum pernah Kakashi berekspresi seperti ini. matanya menunjukkan kalau saat ini dia benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang. Chakranya begitu terasa menekan, penuh aura kemarahan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan Kamui. Kalian semua tetaplah didekatku."

*****ONLY YOU AND ME*****

*****ONLY YOU AND ME*****

*****ONLY YOU AND ME******

Aylee menatap lekat-lekat rerumputan berwarna hijau yang tumbuh subur disepanjang jalan yang telah dilaluinya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak dapat digerakkan, sementara itu laki-laki yang membawanya terus mengelus-elus kakinya. Aylee benar-benar ingin memberi pukulan untuk laki-laki kurang ajar itu.

Kami-sama apa aku akan mati sebentar lagi? Aku tak mengapa jika itu memang kehendak-MU, tapi hanya satu hal yang akan membuatku sedih dan menyesal selamanya, itu karena aku belum sempat mengatakan pada dia kalau aku menyayanginya, bahwa aku mencintainya, dan aku peduli padanya. Kalau ada satu kali saja kesempatan aku akan mengatakan padanya betapa aku mencintainya, tak peduli jika dia menolakku. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakan tentang perasaanku padanya.

Aku cukup tahu akan diriku. Tak mungkin orang sehebat dia akan membalas rasaku. Aku ini apa? Aku hanyalah setitik debu yang tak berarti apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang seorang shinobi jenius kebanggaan desa. Menginginkannya adalah merupakan impian semu bagiku. Seperti mengharapkan adanya bentang indah warna pelangi pada musim dingin yang bersalju.

Aylee merasakan gerakan orang yang memanggulnya berhenti mendadak. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang telah membuat nukenin itu berhenti seperti itu.

"Cihh…..seekor ulat dari Konoha rupanya."

"Lepaskan dia!"

Nada suara Kakashi terdengar sangat dalam dan mengancam. Suaranya tak pernah terdengar seperti itu. Nada yang benar-benar mengancam juga menekan, hingga membuat Pakkun sang ninken memandang ngeri kepada tuannya itu.

"Hheee…madsudmu dia?"

Laki-laki tinggi besar, yang memanggul Aylee dibahunya bertanya mengejek pada Kakashi, sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus pinggul Aylee. Sebuah kesalahan besar karena detik selanjutnya Raikiri Kakashi telah bersarang didadanya. Tanpa sempat ia mengedipkan matanya.

Tubuh itu roboh tak berdaya. Sementara Kakashi meraih tubuh Aylee. Membawanya agak menjauh dari sesosok laki-laki yang berlumuran darah.

"Pergilah..atau aku akan berubah pikiran!"

Nampaknya nukenin itu cukup pintar menilai situasi. Rambut perak dengan mata merah itu yang dikenalnya sebagai copy ninja. Dia tak akan pernah bisa melawan copy ninja itu, maka dari itu diputuskannya untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi mengusap lembut wajah Aylee. Mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara Aylee memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang telah menjadi pahlawan baginya. Air mata kembali menetes menjatuhi pipinya. Bukan…bukan air mata ketakutan dan keputus-asaan seperti tadi, tapi lebih pada air mata kebahagiaan.

Kakashi membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya, menekan kepala sang gadis pada dada bidang dan kokoh miliknya. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang bersumber dari rambut indah Aylee.

Apa aku tengah berada dalam dunia mimpiku? Apa benar saat ini Kakashi telah datang untuk menyelamatkanku? Bahkan saat ini dia tengah memelukku. Kuhirup lagi aroma mint dan lemon dari tubuhnya, Kami-sama jika ini mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terindah dalam hidupku. Dan jika aku harus meninggalkan ragaku sekarang aku sudah rela.

"Kita harus mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya Kakashi, kalau tidak akan sangat berbahaya."

" Kau benar akan mengeluarkan racun itu segera."

"Hari sudah hampir malam, terlalu beresiko jika kembali ke desa. Kami akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung."

"Baiklah, tapi Bull dan Akino kalian tetaplah disini."

Tangan kekar pria berambut perak itu menyusuri lekuk leher gadis yang terluka. Luka itu agak sedikit membiru, kakashi meraih sebuah kunai yang ada didalam kantung senjatanya. Sementara Aylee terlihat pasrah dan percaya pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria yang telah menyelamatkanya itu.

"Tenanglah….aku akan mengeluarkan racun itu, sementara itu kan tahan sebentar ya? Karena ini akan sedikit sakit."

Gadis berlesung pipit itu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang mengartikan bahwa dia percaya sepenuhnya pada pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. bahwa dia yakin legenda sharingan itu tak akan menyakiti ataupun melukainya.

Kakashi menyanyat sedikit bekas gigitan kalajengking merah itu, membuat darah merah kehitaman merembes keluar dari leher jenjang Aylee. Lalu dengan cepat menurunkan maskernya dan menghisap keluar racunnya. Jujur saat bibir Kakashi menyentuh kulit leher Aylee, dia merasakan sensasi aneh yang hampir membuat jantungnya melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. hampir saja dia kehilangan konsentrasinya yang terkenal itu. Pikirannya sangat kacau, bahkan hampir saja dia tak ingin berhenti menghisap leher milik gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudah selesai, racunnya sudah kukeluarkan. Kau tak perlu khawatir Aylee."

Sekali lagi jemari panjang dan besar milik Kakashi menyusuri wajah mungil gadis itu. Membelainya pelan penuh kasih sayang. Mata sayunya berbinar kala menatap Aylee. Kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh itu, kembali dilabuhkannya tubuh lemah Aylee dalam pelukannya yang hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan itu. Sementara Aylee sedikit tercengang menatap seraut wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

Mataku menatap wajah itu, kedua mata sayu tetapi dengan sorot mata yang tajam, hidungnya mancung sekali, dan runcing. Garis rahang tipis tetapi terlihat tegas, juga sepasang bibir kemerahan yang berbentuk sempurna bagi seorang pria. Kami-sama pria ini adalah ciptaan-MU yang terindah. Aku yakin bahwa Tuhan pasti merasa sangat bahagia saat menciptakan Kakashi. Terbukti dari betapa indahnya ukiran wajah hidup yang ada dalam pandanganku saat ini.

" Ke..ke..napa..ka..u..da…tang..ke..mari…?"

Suara Aylee terdengar sangat lemah. Lemah sekali bahkan sampai terdengar seperti bisikan menatap lagi pada seraut wajah yang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk dilihatnya. Kemudian mengecup pelan, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang di kening Aylee.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aishiteru Aylee."

Lirih dan tenang, tetapi penuh keyakinan. Kakashi menyatakan semua perasaan dalam hatinya. Betapa dia sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada gadis yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Kakashi tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dia teramat takut jika tak akan ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk dengan jujur menyampaikan perasaannya pada Aylee.

"Ai..ai..shi..teru..yo..ka..kashi..su..dah..sejak..a…wal..ber..te..mu..de..dengan..mu…"

Kakashi hampir tak percaya pada apa yang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Tetapi dilihatnya senyum mengembang diwajah Aylee. Senyum yang menyampaikan perasaannya pada pria pujaannya. Kakashi tak pernah mengira bahwa gadis yang telah dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir Aylee. Kakashi merasa tak menginginkan dan membutuhkan apapun lagi didunia ini, karena di bumi ini tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya melebihi Aylee, dan di dunia ini dia hanya membutuhkan Aylee.

Aku tak percaya ini. ternyata Kakashi juga mencintaiku. Dan tadi ciumannya terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Hangat. Rasanya seperti ada banyak bulu didalam perutku saat dia menciumku tadi. Kakashi untuk cintamu ini, aku rela memberikan nafas terakhirku untukmu.

"Tidurlah, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu. "

Gadis itu terlelap dalam kebahagiaan didalam pelukan pria yang mencintainya dan juga dicintainya. Hari ini adalah awal dari sebuah kehidupan cinta mereka.

Sementara itu…..

"Jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali, padahal sudah lebih dari limabelas tahun berlalu."

"Ya begitulah.'

"Bisa katakan siapa kau yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku berasal dari Konoha. Aku seorang kunoichi medis."

"Begitu ya, lalu bagaimana bisa kau terluka waktu itu, dan jatuh ke jurang raijin,lalu terseret arus sungai dibawahnya?"

" waktu itu aku lengah. Jadi musuh dapat melukaiku lalu melemparku ke jurang."

"Siapa namamu yang asli?"

"Rin,"

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Tentu."

TBC

WAAA,akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. mulai chapter depan sudah masuk konflik utama yang pelik. Buat yang sudah mau dan berkenan review fic ini, aku tak bosan2nya bilang terima kasih banyak. So review terus please….^^V


End file.
